


There Was a Detective with Things in His Bum

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock's engaging in a little solo play, but he needs John to complete the act.





	There Was a Detective with Things in His Bum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan_in_a_tea_cup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_a_tea_cup/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly."

There was a detective with things in his bum  
I don’t know why he put things in his bum  
Perhaps he’ll come…  
  
There was a detective who inserted an item  
That wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside him  
He inserted the item inside of his bum  
And I don’t know why he put things in his bum  
Perhaps he’ll come…  
  
There was a detective who reached in a finger  
He reached in a finger and then let it linger  
He reached in the finger to position the item  
That wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside him  
He inserted the item inside of his bum  
And I don’t know why he put things in his bum  
Perhaps he’ll come…  
  
There was a detective who pushed in some beads  
He pushed in those beads to satisfy his needs  
He pushed in the beads alongside the finger  
He reached in the finger to position the item  
That wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside him  
He inserted the item inside of his bum  
And I don’t know why he put things in his bum  
Perhaps he’ll come…  
  
There was a detective with dildo quite thick  
He lubed it up slick, that dildo quite thick  
He shoved in the dildo alongside the beads  
He pushed in the beads alongside the finger  
He reached in the finger to position the item  
That wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside him  
He inserted the item inside of his bum  
And I don’t know why he put things in his bum  
Perhaps he’ll come…  
  
There was a detective with arse in the air  
Bent over a chair with his arse in the air  
He bent over the chair to receive the dildo  
He shoved in the dildo alongside the beads  
He pushed in the beads alongside the finger  
He reached in the finger to position the item  
That wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside him  
He inserted the item inside of his bum  
And I don’t know why he put things in his bum  
Perhaps he’ll come…  
  
There was a detective who called for his blogger  
He called for his blogger to bring in the flogger  
He wanted the flogger to swing through the air  
And strike his arse, bent over the chair  
He bent over the chair to receive the dildo  
He shoved in the dildo alongside the beads  
He pushed in the beads alongside the finger  
He reached in the finger to position the item  
That wiggled and jiggled and tickled inside him  
He inserted the item inside of his bum  
And I don’t know why he put things in his bum  
Perhaps he’ll come…  
  
There was a John Watson  
Who struck with such force —

Sherlock came of course!

**Author's Note:**

> There were some kind readers  
> Who left kudos galore -  
> I hope they'll leave more! ;D


End file.
